La ventana abierta y la puerta cerrada
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor original: The Dark Temptress. Bueno, Evil Lyn, puedo ver que has esperado pacientemente, mi querida.-El sonido de esa oscura voz trajo escalofríos a su cuerpo. Skeleton x Evil Lyn, rape.


**La ventana abierta y la puerta cerrada**

Nuestras noches siempre son oscuras, pero incluso pacíficas. Las de ella, son todas crueles, terribles. Su dolor no es sólo físico, sino también mental. Siente que tiene tan poco valor como el que él le atribuye. Trató de evitar que la atrapara, pero eso sólo le trajo más dolor. Su castigo fue dañino y abusivo.

¡Oh, estaba muriendo y cómo…! Todo esto era sólo el principio, y luego le seguiría su dosis diaria. Miró hacia la ventana más lejana de su cama, en la cual esperaba sentada. Esa simple acción trajo muchos pensamientos a su mente. Sobre cuál sería su vida ahora, de no haber sido tan tonta. Al sentir la helada brisa nocturna corriendo por su rostro, se le apaciguó un poco la tensión. Se libró del dolor repentino y la agonía en su corazón. Cosa buena, desde que vivía para quebrarse por dentro.

Cuando colocó su mano cerca de su vacío corazón, rezó pidiendo que él no viniera, esperó que algún día, alguien la hiciese libre. Una ráfaga de viento, helada, horrenda, murmurante, se levantó desde fuera de su ventana. Los susurros y suspiros sonaban como hechos, lo que hizo preguntarse a sí misma si no querrían decirle algo.

¿Las predicciones podían ser ciertas aún? Ella reflexionó una y otra vez las posibilidades, preguntas, respuestas que en el fondo no le traían alivio. Mirar fijamente a la ventana pensando en las casualidades o en nada realmente, la mantenía protegida de la realidad. Pudo ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, como cualquier otra persona, sólo por ésta vez.

Comprendió cuántas cosas deberían estar pasando otros, bajo el mismo hermoso cielo. Tanto maravillas como horrendos episodios de los que cambian la vida de cualquier ser. Su caso, por ejemplo. ¡Pero cualquier otro lugar sería mejor que ese! Entendió que en ese momento estaba pensando en otra gente, no tanto en sí misma, algo que nunca antes había hecho. No solía preocuparse por nadie que no demostrara tener poder e influencia.

Entonces, sujetó fuertemente las sábanas de seda bajo sus manos. Levantó la cola de su largo vestido, para que no tocara el suelo. Sus oídos se afinaron para adivinar a quién pertenecían los pasos que bajaban hasta el pasillo. Repentinamente, el miedo se apoderó de su ser. Y entonces, sucedió. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un golpe. La entrada que escuchara antes, había finalizado allí. Ahora, veía cara a cara la imagen de la muerte misma, justo frente a sí. Toda atención a la ventana fue concentrada en la figura de su Maestro.

-Bueno, Evil Lyn, puedo ver que has esperado pacientemente, mi querida.-El sonido de esa oscura voz trajo escalofríos a su cuerpo. Caminó hasta situarse más cerca de su presa. Evil Lyn retrocedía, aferrando con más fuerza su vestido de seda.

-Skeletor, ¿Por qué me pones constantemente en ésta situación?-Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. La única reacción que siempre obtendría por su parte, era una sonrisa maníaca. Fue asida por la garganta.

Evil-Lyn intentó golpear a Skeletor con el puño, sólo para recibir burlas de su parte. Se entretenía con esa lucha. Con cuidado, entrecerró sus horribles ojos rojos para observarla fijamente.

-Moza, ¿cómo es que te atreves a desafiarme?¿No has aprendido nada en éstos últimos días?-Ahora, su voz era brutalmente severa, como si todas las espadas que le pertenecieran, fuesen arrojadas sobre ella por ese medio. Entre más Evil-Lyn peleaba y gritaba, más aún se intensificaba su mirada. Comenzó a reír.

Evil-Lyn usó toda su fuerza en vanos intentos de alejar a su abusador. Hasta le clavó las uñas en la espalda, sin éxito alguno. Skeletor sentía curiosidad por ese miedo feroz que demostraba tenerle.

-Es una debilidad, Evil Lyn, ¿A dónde ha ido toda tu fortaleza? Sé que tienes muchos poderes, mi querida, ¿O estoy equivocado?-Sonrió con brutal satisfacción.

-¡Mi fuerza no debe ser juzgada por alguien como tú, Skeletor! ¡Eres un horrendo bastardo y pronto comprenderás lo que se avecina para los de tu calaña!-Lloró Evil-Lyn, encolerizada.

Entonces, la arrojó sobre la cama y la atrajo más cerca.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Pensó ella, que ya había pasado por esto en otra ocasión, sólo que ahora estaba enferma y cansada de todo lo que a esto se refería. Skeletor deslizó sus manos azules por encima de su sedoso cabello, corto como el de un paje.

-Por muy encantadora que me resultes al hacerlo, mi querida, sigues intentando frenarme en exceso cuando trato de tomar aquello que deseo, utilizándome con engañosas técnicas…-Comenzó su tormento haciendo gestos que indicaban sus diabólicos instintos. Evil-Lyn le era una molestia y sus servicios ya no eran necesarios.

En su mente, lo que Evil-Lyn querría percibir a través de los ojos, sería a Skeletor sintiendo su dolor. Que para ella, sería probar la mismísima venganza. "Revancha" es lo que significa cuando le devolvemos a quien nos hizo un daño, una herida, la misma cantidad de sufrimiento… Venganza.

- ¿De eso se trata…?-Skeletor la atrajo hacia sí, colocando su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de Evil-Lyn. Se le inclina al oído, susurrando palabras que aterrorizarían a cualquiera en la posición de Evil Lyn.

-Tu muerte llegará pronto. Si dejas de serme desleal, mi querida Evil-Lyn, tal vez lo reconsidere.-La soltó. Ella tragó en seco. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se puso de pie para enfrentar a Skeletor.

-Ja. ¡No me matarás si cambio mi actitud! ¡Porque eso mismo he hecho, Skeletor, por si no lo has notado, dejé de esperar tus crueles castigos!-Su voz era frágil. Su pesada respiración casi la rompe, quebrando su discurso.

Con la misma sonrisa, Skeletor imitó su movimiento y pasó su mano izquierda por el brazo de Evil-Lyn ,acariciándole de arriba hacia abajo.

Evil-Lyn se puso nerviosa. Ni bien terminara ese instante, él clavaría esas feroces garras en su delicada piel. Dejó escapar un pequeño llanto adolorido. Skeletor dio un toque más a su alterada subordinada.

-Tu comprensión nos deja todo en claro, Evil-Lyn, es algo bueno que entiendas que no seguirás traicionándome, aún cuando sigas cumpliendo tu deber como mi juguete. Ahora, basta de réplicas.-Abandonó su plática y comenzó a tocarle con ambas manos. Tratando de ignorar el dolor que se extendía por su brazo izquierdo, Evil-Lyn no tuvo otra opción, salvo hacer aquello que le decían.

Aún cuando cerró los ojos, pensó que anhelaba ser libre y esperó a que todo acabara pronto. Su padre le dijo que le esperaría, y ella se concentró en sus palabras hasta relajarse por completo, incluso estando en brazos de Skeletor.


End file.
